Thrice Defied
by fireblaze-angel
Summary: Born to parents who have thrice defied the dark lord, born as the seventh month dies. The seven children of destiny, the best of friends, all together to save their world. But how can the wizarding race, sit in the hands of seven underage children.


"Mate if you don't stop doing that, I am gonna come over there and hex you into an oblivion!" growled Sirius through gritted teeth as he watched his friend once again resume his pacing in circles in the St. Mungo's hospital waiting room. "Sorry, sorry, I don't know I'm doing it" replied James throwing himself distractedly into a floral patterned chintz armchair, which such a loud thwump that the two old wizards sitting next to the group glared at him disdainfully before turning to each other and talking in angry whispers. "Lily will be fine James" said Remus Lupin soothingly, patting his friend on the shoulder comfortingly and ignoring the two men "she's only having a baby. "Yeah 'only'snorted Sirius sarcastically." "Oh is this your first child" questioned the witch with curly blonde hair and violet eyes sitting opposite Sirius suddenly. James nodded anxiously, not taking his eyes off the maternity ward where his wife was lying. "yeah he's taking it ever so well as you can see" said Remus smirking happily "yeah my hands are thrilled" stated Padfoot pulling his hand from underneath his best friends revealing a series of deep nail grooves, that looked very red and almost ready to bleed. Remus and the witch laughed heartily causing the two elderly patients to scowl darkly, mutter something about noise violating occupants, and move hastily to the other side of the room. Sirius was not in the best of moods at having been torn away from his bed at one in the morning to sit in the waiting room whilst his best friends extremely hormonal wife screamed sarcastically at everyone that came within two inches of her, and threatened to curse her husband for putting her through this. "Sorry Padfoot" offered James apologetically, and Sirius nodded his appreciation, and understanding, before slumping sideways and falling asleep. "So do you have kids" asked James recovering himself slightly "yes four, and the fifth one's about to arrive and all" responded the witch patting her stomach fondly. James and Remus however looked shocked "how come you're not in a ward" Remus said softly, so as not to disturb his tired friend. "Oh I'm waiting for my husband" she explained "the healers did want me to go in straight away, but I refused to do this without him" "Where is he now" murmured James flinching slightly as an another healer entered the ward "he's away on business, he's an auror you see" Remus stared at her interested "what's his name? James here's an auror, he'll probably know him" The witch flicked her curls off her left shoulder and said "Kori Hedrix" James nodded in reminiscence "yeah he works for me, and Sirius he's a very good auror…he's due for promotion actually" the women's face lit up "Is he really?" James winked "don't tell him though, the boss likes to do that" she drew her finger across her lips to show she was bound to secrecy "so you're James Potter, Kori talks about you a lot, and your friend over there - the one that's sleeping - Sirius Black, and what's your name?" Remus who seemed to also have been dosing off jumped in shock "Remus Lupin" "Oh ok, I'm Issa, it's lovely to meet you all" she said smiling round at them. Suddenly there came a shout of "MUMMY" and Issa spun round in her chair to see four children running towards her "Hey baby" she grinned bending down and picking up her youngest (so far) daughter "did you have fun with Daddy?" the little girl nodded bashfully going giggly and shy at seeing the unfamiliar faces surrounding her "Abele this is Daddy's boss James, and his friend Remus" James went red at being addressed like this, but waved at Abele all the same, whilst Remus bent down and shook her hand. "Abele's four, Tiessa and Tenaya are six and Kady's eight" said Issa and Abele added "yup I'm four" holding up four of her small fingers for emphasis "Kady was mean to me Mummy she wouldn't give me back Drooble" "Well you were being a dweeb 'Belle" said Kady appearing behind her mother and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek "don't call your sister a dweeb Kady it's not nice" said Kori sitting down next to his wife without noticing his boss and Sirius, as he was to busy trying to stop two identical girls James guessed must be Tiessa and Tenaya from fighting over a bag of junior model quidditch players "Tiessa you take one of the teams and give the other to your sister" he demanded wiping his eyes tiredly and saying concernedly "are you feeling alright hun' and shouldn't you be in a room?" Issa nodded and said "I was waiting for you… you know James and Sirius. Kori looked across to where the three men were sitting "Oh hi James, and um Remus isn't it?" the men all shook hands Remus nodding in confirmation of his name "Hey Kori" James replied, just about to ask his colleague what had been happening at work when a healer appeared beside them "Mr Potter you're wife is waiting for you" she spoke "and you're almost ready for the labor stage Mrs. Hendrix so I'm afraid we'll have to move you now" Issa stood up, Kori clutching at her elbow, calling to his children who were blatantly ignoring him " Don't worry, I'll watch them" interrupted Remus not looking at Kori but trying pointlessly to shake awake Sirius, who had just yelled something about not wanting to snog Lily which made James' eyebrows knit in the middle.

"No Sirius you prat I said The baby is coming" repeated Moony angrily glancing sheepishly at prongs. Sirius shot up out of his seat unexpectedly seeming now to comprehend what was being said he was fully rested and appeared to be in a much better mood. "It was lovely to meet you Mrs Hendrix and good luck with the baby, but we'd better go now, Prongs, or else Lily'll have already had the baby, are you ready mate" James made a incomprehensible movement of his head, which Sirius took to mean yes, as he grabbed his friend from behind and practically pushed him into the ward. "I'm afraid Mrs Hendrix we don't have any private rooms left, but we do have one space left in a semi-private room, if that is ok with you… and your husband of course" said Healer McCormick "That's fine" said Issa thanking Lupin and moving into the ward where Lily Potter was already in labour.

"Breathe Lily breathe" uttered James, his eyes popping, as he almost collapsed under the pressure, so that he barely noticed Issa Hendrix's entrance into the ward. "well what do you think I'm trying to do Potter you self centred bastard" roared Lily sarcastically crying out in pain as she received another contraction "I swear if I make it out of this alive, I am going kill you for making this happen" James opened his mouth furiously to tell her that he thought it was just as much her fault as his, but Sirius placed a hand on his arm, and Issa and Kori chuckled "first rule of pregnancy for men do not argue with a hormonal women mate, bad things happen!" James thought about this for a second and agreed that he was probably right. "Yeah remember what happened last time I asked Lily if there was anything I could do for her" Sirius grinned mischievously "didn't she punch you in the face and tell you to make her morning sickness go away" James blushed realizing they had company "yeah well thanks for reminding me" he sneered "you asked, I answered."

Suddenly Lily yelped in pain again and squeezed James' hand so hard he gasped and shouted " that hurt Lil's" Sirius cringed thinking Lily was not going to take that lightly - and he was not disappointed. Lily clenched her free fist and gritted her teeth and responded "Oh and this is a bundle of joys, we can swap if you'd like" James face paled at the thought of himself giving birth and resolved to keep his mouth shut in the future. "I can see the head" yelled Sirius beating the healer, who was about to say the same thing, to the punch.

"Push Lily Push, come on you can do it" "Don't you tell me what to do Sirius Black" Sirius fell silent and instead looked at Issa over at the other side of the room, and realized she too was giving yelling as she gave birth. "Jesus christ is everyone giving birth here" he questioned to no-one in particular now feeling slightly sick, and going green as if to prove his point "I'm not" said James chuckling in spite of himself, but quickly ceasing as his wife gave one last final push, and gave birth to his son "congratulations Mr and Mrs Potter you have a son" called Healer Gyrone wrapping the baby in a small blue towel, and placing a tiny hat on his head, and handing him to her assistant to be weighed. "wait, what the bloody hell is that?" screeched Padfoot his voice higher than normal, pointing at something Lily and James could not see. The healers returned to the women who was still pushing with all her might "Oh my god, it's another baby" whispered the healer "and it's a breach" added the assistant "Uh hello would someone care to tell me what is going on here" said Lily whilst James wiped the hair off her head. "You're having twins" replied Gyrone reaching for the babies feet, and delivering the Potters second child that day "I'm having what" panted Lily relaxing at long last, and collapsing onto the bed. "Twins" repeated James his face expressionless in horror, and clutching at his best friend for support, as if fearing he might faint if he let go "but… no…we were only…" he stuttered taken completely and utterly aback, as the two healers and Sirius laughed uproariously at his surprise. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS FUNNY " roared James angrily "I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" The healers stopped chuckling and wiped tears of mirth out of their eyes. "It would seem Mr. Potter that one of your sons has serious magical discipline in the area of concealment, he managed to make himself completely undetectable from the scanning probes, and was indistinguishable from the lining of the womb until precisely three minutes ago" James nodded trying to calm down, but his face still red from his outburst "but what does it mean?" The healer shrugged her shoulders and pulled her apron and mask off "nothing except he will probably show adeptness at Transfiguration and Charms, now would you both like to hold your sons" Lily squealed in excitement, totally forgetting the pain she had been feeling little more than five minutes ago, as one of her newborn sons was placed into her arms. "Oh darling they're beautiful" she smiled addressing James "they would be" intruded Sirius they've got me as their god father" Lily laughed and James hit him on the arm playfully "well I think you both did a pretty good job all the same, but if you ever want to have some _better_ looking kids, I'm free o n everyday except Thursday's" he added casually whilst Lily threw a scowl that didn't reach her Hazel eyes, and James gave him a threatening stare, as if daring him to make a move on his wife.

Then, as if they were thinking the same thing they turned convulsively to look over at Issa in the bed opposite. "Who is that anyway?" questioned Lily as if she had only just noticed the other occupant of the room. "Oh that's Issa Hendrix, her husband Kori works for me and Prongs, we met her in the waiting room, she went into labour about the same time as you" James looked at Sirius disturbed "you watched her give birth" he said his eyebrows raised - disgusted as Sirius nodded his head "mate seriously I sometimes wonder why on earth I am friends with you" Sirius let out his bark like laughter and James not knowing what he had said that was so funny asked "what's the matter" Sirius pointed at their new friend "she's had twins too, if you're not careful your boys might end up dating her twin girls" Issa saw them both staring at her children and waved inviting them all to come and sit with her and her family. James pushed the bed Lily was lying on over to Issa and Kori "so you had twins too" "Yes, the risk of twins was always high for me though, having had twins before… you must be Lily" Lily smiled at the other women "James talked a lot about you, earlier, he was actually on the verge of passing out when we met" Lily chuckled heartily "if you think that was bad, you should've seen his face when he found I was pregnant" Lily's husband's face went red again and he muttered slowly to his friend and colleague "women" and they both instantly agreed.

Issa and Lily became fast friends, the two of them sharing detailed stories about they're pregnancies, different cravings, and husbands reactions, it'd long been an hour before James and Kori stopped talking about quidditch and work to interrupt them; Kori saying interestedly "Have you thought of any names yet Sweetie?" Issa grinned, and kissed her two newest additions to the family on their tiny foreheads "that's what me and Lily were talking about, I don't know really, but seeing as all four of them were born on the same day at exactly the same time, we think they should be something special and unusual" James and Kori agreed, Sirius not answering, as he was to busy rocking his friends son, and making baby noises, something James had promised him he would not hear the end of. "How about Jailyn and Violet" Kori suggested hopefully, making it obvious he liked those names "Kori you've been trying to call one of our kids Jailyn or Violet since the day Kady was born honey, they need to be something really unique" several more idea's went in, but eventually they hit it. Sirius handed the baby back to James, who cuddled him in, and said "why don't you call them Asabi and Nadra?" Issa's eyes lit up "those are brilliant, how did you get those names, they sound African almost" Sirius looked like he had shocked himself in suggesting them "I dunno really, they just came to me, I think they both mean special" "since when did you become a name expert Padfoot, you should take this up for a career?" challenged James "I dunno" Sirius repeated again. "Well I think they're beautiful names" stated Issa jumping to Sirius' deference "what d'you think Lily… Kori?" the two agreed "but what should we call our boys now?" Lily exclaimed "we only have half an hour left to name them James" James stared at his wife bewildered "we're being timed" Lily rolled her eyes superiorly, but fondly "we've been saying that for the last hour James, where have you been" Sirius snorted with suppressed laughter until James said murderously "Oi don't you start or I'll tell the entire Auror office, about you and the gooey noises" which sobered him up immediately. Much discussion went on between the group before Sirius said seriously "why don't we bring Moony and the kids in, to see if they've got any idea's." Lily's put her left hand to her open mouth "you left Remus outside with four kids" "I'll take that as you want them to come in" James supplied exiting the ward and signaling to his other best friend to join them.

Remus came rushing into the small room, Kady in front of him, Abele on his back, and the twins, hanging off each of his arms. "Mummy" screamed the children jumping upon to the hospital bed to get a closer look at their new baby sisters "Oh Mummy they're pretty" grinned Tenaya holding Nadra's hand "And they're twins just like us" added Tiessa "yeah they are, and you've got to be really gentle with them you two otherwise you might hurt them" Kady approached her mother and sisters looking weary "wow they're quieter than Belle when she was born aren't they, and Abele was just one baby!" Issa nodded and stroked her eldest daughters long blonde hair "yeah and they're smaller too, but you know you'll always be my firstborn big baby girl right Kady" Kady smiled and bent down for a hug whispering "thanks Mum" as she did so. Remus smiled at Lily "how you feeling?" he questioned softly as though he was speaking to someone on their deathbed. "Never better" she replied taking Lupin's outstretched hand lovingly, "have seen the babies?" Remus shook his head and turned to face James who handed him the baby boy "wow the first two marauder babies" James, Lily and Sirius laughed whilst Issa and Kori simply looked confused "what are the marauders" they said in unison "I'll tell you some other time…have you thought of names yet" muttered Remus trying not to wake the sleeping children "we were hoping you could help actually" said James standing next to his werewolf friend and watching closely how his face lit up in happiness. Having been shunned by wizarding society for most of his life Moony was delighted by the very smallest things. "Well this one looks like a Harry" he answered "and the other baby… well I don't really know." "I KNOW" roared Abele from her position on Lily's bed where she had been telling her Mum's new friend how lovely she thought the little boy was. "Kylon" everyone began talking at once Lily and Issa thought it was perfect, and James, Sirius, Kori, and Remus approved that it was a very good name. "So we've decided" began the curly haired blonde women to her red haired friend "we're going to call our children Asabi, Nadra, Harry and Kylon" everyone cheered loudly, waking all four babies up and causing three worried healers to come running into the ward hastily, thinking from the noise the four of them had made that Voldemort must've materialized into the room. "Have you finished thinking of names?" smiled Healer McCormick the same nurse that had spoken to them in the waiting room upon discovering that the dark lord had not chosen to appear into a ward containing two post - pregnant women "Yes" answered the Mum's ecstatically each clutching the others hand like despite them having known one and other for only a few hours.

On hearing their confirmation McCormick waved her wand, making the children ooooh in awe as they had not seen much magic as their parents tried to do most things as muggle as possible, and four parchment birth certificates appeared in thin air along with two eagle feather quills and two bottles of Edvards no-smudge, everlasting ink. "Can I ask you to sign the children's full names onto these certificate and to hand them into the front office upon your departure" she said not waiting for a reply before disappearing out of the door. Lily and Issa took a quill each and writing their babies names upon the parchment. "I think our kids are gonna grow up to be great friends" said Kori adding his own twirly signature next to his wife's, and everyone member of the group nodded and cheered again.

Harry James Potter

Kylon Sirius Potter

Asabi Jailyn Hendrix

Nadra Violet Hendrix


End file.
